


Youth With You

by kattorina



Series: Mystic Messenger College AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gamer reader, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, Main Character Plays LOLOL (Mystic Messenger), Possessive Behavior, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, SKY University, Yandere, Yandere Kim Yoosung, gamer - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattorina/pseuds/kattorina
Summary: Seven is a sophomore while Yoosung and MC are incoming freshmen on Seven’s school which is Sky University
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800055
Kudos: 25





	Youth With You

_superman yoosung_ : It was a niec gme!lets play again later >_<

 _Hacker God_ : r u stupid its like 3am and freshmen week starts tomorow -_-

 _superman yoosung_ : waahhh~

 _superman yoosung_ :if you don't wanna play with me then don't.

 _superman yoosung_ :i'll just play with gamer lord

It has been 3 years since you, superman yoosung, and hacker god played as a team on LOLOL. Well 3 years might be already a long period of time but actually you have never revealed your real identity to them except for Saeyoung who is your schoolmate and a senior. Reason? It's because you don't want to handle misogynistic comments while playing. You find it really stupid and time consuming yet here you are, finally revealing yourself to your team mates tomorrow.

_Gamer lord_ : Ahhhh~ he’s right yoosung

 _Gamer lord_ : Hehehe. I’m sorry .

 _Superman yoosung:_ aww! Fine. C u guys tomorrow ^^

Nervousness starts to arise. How will you find Yoosung when you don’t know his face? How will you find Seven when freshmen and sophomores have different buildings? How will you find your class when you don’t know where is it? Will Yoosung still consider you as a friend even after he knows your real identity?

* * *

You forcefully made yourself awake yet you still feel dizzy and sleepy. Just how will you make yourself fully awake when you only slept for 3 hours? How stupid of you.

After so many years, _This is it_. The day which scares and excites you the most. As you entered the main gate, new faces overwhelmed you. Most of them are in a group which made u feel so lonely. It seems like everyone already knew each other until you suddenly crashed into someone making everything you are holding fall.

“O-oh no. I’m so sorry miss. Let me help you.”

It was blond guy with violet eyes. You could definitely tell that he’s not average looking. Based on his appearance, it looks like he is also a freshman who’s lost. How cute.

“Thanks! May I ask if you know where will the freshmen gather? I’m kinda lost.”

“Really? How about we go there together? I’m also lost. Hehe” He said as he smiled sheepishly while scratching his head.

“Sure!”

You both started walking without any direction. You hated this. You hate being awkward with someone. It’s making you feel uneasy so you thought of starting a real conversation.

“uhm”

“ah”

This is so funny and cliché. You and a fair and handsome stranger speaking at the same time trying to change the mood.

“haha! I’m sorry. What is it?” He said with his charming eye smile.

“Ahmm… I’m really nervous yet I am also excited. I’m so stupid! Haha!” He was so surprised by your openness. He wanted to be your friend.

“Me too! Im also stupid for playing LOLOL all night with my team mates. I feel like I won’t be able to focus well today.”

It caught your attention the moment he said LOLOL. You were caught off- guard by similarity of you two.

“Really? You also play LOLOL?! What a coincidence!” You excitedly exclaimed. You suddenly realized the possibility of him being superman yoosung. “ Wait.. May I know your username in LOLOL? Who knows maybe I already played with you?”

“It’s superman yoosung hehe.This is not to brag but i’m kinda popular on LOLOL since I rank pretty high on that game.” You were shocked. It made your eyes bigger and your heart beat faster.”By the way im Kim Yoosung. It’s weird that you knew my IGN (in game name) first before my real real name. hahaha!”

_“what?!_ You’re superman yoosung?! It’s me! Gamer lord!” you exclaimed. You were so happy that you have already met your online friend for 3 years unconsciously.

Yoosung was shocked. Speechless to be exact. You started panicking because you didn’t want this to happen.

“Y-you’re a girl… I thought that you’re a male..” He said. He was totally astonished by you. He didn’t see this coming. He thought that you were really pretty and totally fits his type.

“Y-yoosung? Is there any problem? I’m sorry if all this time you expected me to be a male…” _ahh…it’s finally happening_ you thought as you were looking at your shoes to hide your disappointed face.

“No! It’s actually nice to meet you! I just did not expected this to happen hehe…” he nervously said.

Silence... It started to feel awkward again. You wished that you didn’t reveal yourself to him.

“What a sight!!” This loud voice made both of you stop from walking. It was Seven. “Wow! Who would have thought that both of you would meet without my help?”…. Seven suddenly realised the tension between you two. He jokingly grabbed Yoosung and placed his arm on yoosung’s shoulders. “Why are you so shy? You must really liked her. hahaha! Is this what you called, love at first sight?” he said while teasing yoosung. Yoosung was so embarrassed which made his face flushed. He aggressively removed Seven’s arm from his shoulders

“H-Hey! Will you stop it?...” he said as he was fixing his messy hair and clothes cause by seven’s cheekiness. “You did not mention to me that you already knew…her…” Yoosung became more embarrassed when he realized that he doesn’t know your real name.

“Have you introduced yourselves to one another already? If not then y/n this is Yoosung, Yoosung this is y/n. I’m really sorry if Yoosung is like this. He is reaaaally awkward around pretty girls like you. Hahaha!” You were dumbfounded by Yoosung’s cuteness. “Wait… I haven’t mentioned to you that I already knew y/n? I’m so sorry hahaha! Actually, y/n is my schoolmate when I was still in my senior year. Hehe”

To be honest, you were also surprised by the fact that Seven knew both you and Yoosung personally yet this your first time to meet Yoosung after 3 years of playing LOLOL with him.

“I can’t help but to look forward towards our friendship! I hope that The Three of us will be even closer.” I smiled to them.

.

It has been 2 months and a half since you, Yoosung and Seven officially met. Ever since that happened, Seven became busier since he is a sophomore. He rarely joins you and Yoosung . You still play with them as a team but not as often as before since you and Yoosung also have to do each’s responsibilities as a freshman.

As days passed, you and Yoosung found yourselves a group of friends . Yoosung was really popular specially among the girls. Seniors seems to also like him. Well you can’t blame them though because you are one of them. Yoosung is really warm and gentle not to mention his good looks. You can’t help yourself but to fall for this charming man.

You and Yoosung grew closer. It was really fun being his friend. He is timid and soft spoken unlike the other guys at your school. He likes to walk you home and buy your favourite banana milk. You also learned that Yoosung actually got into this university through a scholarship. How the hell did that happened when all he knows to do is to play LOLOL?

On the other hand, Yoosung thinks that hanging out with you is really fun. He finds you charming specially because he did not expected that someone like you is a monster when it comes to playing LOLOL. He really likes your attitude. You are not aggressive unlike the other girls who approaches him. However, he is scared. He doesn’t want to make his feelings too obvious. He doesn’t want to be rejected that is why he tries to hide it by being nice to other girls besides you.

_Superman yoosung is online._

You are currently playing LOLOL with Yoosung without Seven. It’s not new but you can’t help but to miss the days when you were still playing as a team. Even though you have internet connection problems today, you still chose to play since this is your only way to release your stress.

_XxxPotatoMasterxxX:_ Gamer lord is so dumb! What the hell r u doing?-_-

 _XxxPotatoMasterxxX:_ Just play properly! Air head!

You were surprised by the sudden trashtalk of your random team mate. On the other hand, This comment made Yoosung furious. He doesn’t want anyone bad mouthing you.

_Gamer Lord:_ im sorry. Lag.

 _Superman Yoosung_ :asdfghjkl;;!!!

 _Superman Yoosung:_ Don’t

 _Superman Yoosung:_ you

 _Superman Yoosung:_ Say

 _Superman Yoosung:_ sorry!

 _Superman Yoosung:_ It’s not your fault! XxxPotatoMasterxxX sucks at playing!

 _XxxPotatoMasterxxX_ :Fuc*ing gays!

_XxxPotatoMasterxxX left the game._

“I can’t believe there are still retarded people out there.” Yoosung murmured to his self while aggressively playing.

You and Yoosung has always been this way since the day you both met. He likes to protect you from everything because you purposely become clumsy whenever he’s around. You want to feel his protection and warmness. You want him to be yours. His attitude confuses you the most. You feel like you are just one of the girls he’s hanging out with. _Am I special or im just assuming things?_ You thought.

.

Days flew and your relationship with Yoosung remains the same. No. Something changed. Your feelings for him grew deeper but you were afraid that all this time it has always been you who was expecting something more than just friends. It was frustrating. You don’t know if he likes you too or he is just being friendly to all of the girls. Because of this kind of situation, you started to distance yourself from Yoosung. You wanted to clear your mind and remove him from your thoughts. Seven helped you. Even though you both have different schedule and buildings, you did your best just to avoid Yoosunug and hang with seven.

“Hey hey… What’s wrong between you two? I thought you two were getting along? Did something happened?” he ask before he ate his Honey Buddha Chips. “Is this something called like lovers’quarrel? Lol.”

“It’s not like that. Ok?....”You sighed as you looked down. “I think I like him.”

“WHAT?! O.M.G.”He was so surprised. He did not expected this to happen. What the hell happened whenever he was not with them? “Oooohhhhhh….I didn’t expect that your standards for men is low. Hahaha!” he said

“What the hell? Can you just comfort me instead of talking shit?...” You said then rolled your eyes. He annoyed you very well.

Seven suddenly thought of an idea. It is really cheeky and it excites him.

“How about I take you home tonight?” he said.

* * *

Classes ended and you went to Seven’s classroom then waited. You are unsure of what he plans to do but whatever. You still chose to trust him.

“Yo.” Seven said as he exit his classroom.”How was your day? Have you eaten yet?” He asked while he is closing his bag full of wires and computer related things you don’t know.

“Nah.”

“Then lets grab something to eat.” He said then placed his ams over your shoulders.

This felt weird for you. But you don’t feel uncomfortable. _What the hell is he planning to do?_ You thought.

The sun is about to set and you are currently walking with Seven. You have no idea where he plans to bring you but you don’t care as long as he plans to feed your hungry ass.

His arm are still on your shoulders but you actually don’t mind them except for the uneasy feeling of other students looking at you two. It feels as if you started dating him when in fact you don’t have any romantic feelings for him. While you two are walking, the cool breeze of summer lingers both of you as if you are in a rom-com movie. Seven never became this close to you in public.

“Are you feeling weird? Don’t worry. You surely will thank me for doing this.” Then winked. What the hell is this guy doing?

“what? Whatever. Go feed me some delicious food. I’m tired of eating your Honey Buddha Chips.”

Both of you stopped in front a coffee shop. You were so excited until you saw Yoosung with his girlfriends. The sight of him made you freeze. On the other hand, Yoosung panicked when you saw him with other girls. Most of all, he was shocked to see you and Seven with his arms on your shoulders.

“What the hell Seven? What’s wrong with you?” You whispered to Seven. “ let’s get the hell out of this shop.” You said in a serious tone and tried to remove his arms. Well, you tried but he is too strong to begin with. Eventually, you stopped resisting. He went closer to you then whispered something.

“This is when the fun starts.” He said in a seductive tone then looked at yoosung while smirking.

Yoosung can’t take this anymore. He can feel his adrenaline pumping. He can’t even hear what the girls beside him are saying. His mind is totally unclear. _He is jealous._ He did not expect that Seven was the reason why you were avoiding him. _Are they dating?_ Yoosung thought.

The whole scene was very uncomfortable. You can totally hear Their laughs from the other table. You were so annoyed both by the noise of Yoosung’s irritating girl friends and by Seven’s clinginess. You thought that this game is too low. You didn’t expect that Seven thought of this kind of joke just to make Yoosung jealous. _Hell yeah as if this would make Yoosung jealous. He probably doesn’t even like me._ You thought. Seven fed you with his spoon, wiped your mouth with his thumb, took photos of you. These are just some of the cringy things you never expected for him to do with you.

While these things are happening between you and Seven, Yoosung can’t help but to stare in frustration. The laughing girls beside him are even making his emotions worse because of its irritating sound. He wished that he could walk out and take you away from Seven. He was so furious at Seven. He wants to go after him and punch him on his face but he can’t. He just can’t. He doesn’t want to lose a friend just because of his immaturity and carelessness.

.

Days have passed and can’t still get over what happened. It was so low of you to think that you would get Yoosung’s attention by making him jealous when in fact you are uncertain of his feelings towards you. You continued hanging out with Seven and asked him to stop being so clingy. It really disgusts you.

On the other side, Yoosung kept on thinking about that day. He can’t imagine you and Seven going out as a couple. He is really frustrated. To make everything clear, He decided to man up and went to Seven.

“Seven, what is y/n to you?” he asked as if he is trying to threaten him.

“What do you mean?” Seven was shocked by Yoosung’s courage so he decided to play with him.

“Do you like her?” Yoosung said. It was deadly. Seven never saw Yoosung to be like this for a girl.

“So what if I like her? Are you going to punch me? Ha.” Seven smirked. It was so fun for him to see Yoosung getting all worked up.

“don’t .” He said as he looked at his shoes and paused for a moment. He looked back to Seven with his burning eyes and said “Don’t like her because she’s only mine.” Then he walked away.

Seven was dumbfounded. _He was serious._ he thought. He never thought that a girl would make him like this. Yoosung was the type of guy to not care about his love life. This was really unexpected. After few moments, another plan came on Seven’s mind.

.

“Heyaaaaa.” Seven greeted you with a warm hug. He has been like this for the past 3 days and its already getting into your nerves.

“Hmmmm, Can you get my HDMI chord from the computer laboratory and drop it off on my apartment before you go home? I think I need to stay here at the university because of my school works. Huhu.” He said while fake crying and clinging onto you.

“Ughhh. Ok.” Seven’s face lightened up when you agreed. “Is that all?”

“Yeah! Thank you!” he said then walked away.

You glanced at Yoosung to see him Glaring intensely at Seven. _Is he jealous? Maybe not._ You thought.

.

Classes have ended. You fixed all your modules from your final class and put them in your bag. You suddenly remembered that Seven asked you a favor.

While you were walking on the way to the computer laboratory, thoughts about Yoosung filled your mind. You thought that your feelings towards him was cheesy and cringy but you loved it. That feeling of having butterflies in your stomach whenever your skin accidentally touches, that heavenly feeling whenever your jokes make him laugh, The warmth of his big hand whenever he pets you, just everything. You smiled at this thought.

Everything was fine until you opened the door. You froze. It was him.

“that damned Seven..” You murmured to yourself. You tried your best to avoid his gaze because you want to hide your flushed face. You rushed to get the HDMI Seven was talking about but when you were about to go out, Yoosung spoke.

_“What do you want to talk about?”_ Yoosung said. You are totally clueless about what he is talking about. You faced him and bravely answered him.

“What are you talking about? I-“ You were stopped by the sudden slamming of the door behind you. You went to the door and tried to open it but you can’t. You started to panic. You slammed the door and continuously twisted the door knob but it won’t open. Yoosung joined you but nothing happens. You suddenly realized something.

“that wicked thing…” You frustratedly murmured. It was Seven’s stupid plan.

“Was it you? Did you placed this on my table?” He asked then showed you a piece of paper that tells him to go there. 

“No!” You exclaimed. The way you said it sounded guilty that caused Yoosung to laugh. “I mean no.”

“Do you have your phone with you? I left my phone inside the classroom hehe.” He said while scratching his head.

“Ahmmm.. It’s drained.. How about we scream for help from outside?”

“It’s useless. The main hallway is way too far.. Let’s just wait until someone finds us.” He said with a comforting and warm tone . It made your heart beat really fast. Nah. Everything about him makes your heart beat fast. It was an another episode of you and Yoosung being alone together and being awkward. This challenges you. It was hard for you to breath the same air with Yoosung without being too obvious about your feelings but you like it.

“How… were you?” He asked.”I missed hanging out with you.” He directly said. _Maybe he only missed hanging out with me as a friend._ You thought. “Are you with Seven now?” You were surprised. You never thought that Yoosung would ever care about your relationship with Seven.

“No.. Wait. You thought that I would go out with Seven? Never!” Just the thought of going out with Seven disgusts you.

“Ahhh.. really? I’m sorry.” He said while looking on his shoes. Yoosung feels so happy right now with his thoughts full of fantasies. “I…I like you.” He finally said it with a serious tone with a flushed face. You don’t know how to react.

“A-Ahh I also like you! You know, Hanging out with you is fun!” You said as you smiled. You don’t want to expect anything from him. _I think I really did a great job being his friend._ You thought.

“No. I mean I like you as a woman. “ You were speechless. No. Speechless is an understatement. “I-Im sorry you don’t have to-“

“I like you too.” You said. “Im sorry if I avoided you. I thought that you only thought of me as a friend just like you other girl friends so I distanced myself from you.” You timidly said that almost sounded like a whisper. This feels like a dream. A dream you don’t want to stop.

“S-so…. Are we together now?” He looked at you with his fist covering his mouth.

Is this it? The moment you’ve been waiting for? Everything feels so surreal for you because all this time you thought that you were just one of his girl friends yet here you are, standing in front of him and becoming his official girlfriend.

“O-ok.” You shyly smiled at him. Your eyes met his then you looked at his lips. They looked so soft every time you looked at it but now it’s finally yours. You met his eyes again then you saw the message he was delivering in his eyes. He was asking for your permission. You slightly nodded and smiled.

You touched each other’s faces. As your lips slowly meet each other, you could feel each other’s hot breathing and heart beat. You closed your eyes to savor this moment with the one who made you feel this way.

_*click*_

Both of you were startled by a sudden clicking sound causing you to stop what you were about to do.

_“Just as how I planned! Yeepeee! “_ Seven joyfully exclaimed while looking at his cellphone, probably because of the scene he photographed. You and Yoosung feels so embarrassed by now because. Well, embarrassed is an understatement. You both wanted to be eaten alive right now.

“SEVEN!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
